Boe naer gwannathach
by Idris90
Summary: Between Moria and Lothlorien, Legolas takes two arrows for Sam. They find shelter for the night to treat his wounds, will he recover or succumb to the poison before they can reach the golden wood to look for help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, all property of Tolkien.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, so this is my first story..English is NOT my first language so please have patience. Some of the elvish could also not be correct, if not, don't throw thunderbolts in my direction, be nice! :) I will put translations at the bottom of each chapter. I have rated it K+ just to be on the safe side as there is some gore etc. Please leave reviews after you read, if I don't know what you think, I can't improve!<p>

* * *

><p>Samwise Gamgee swallowed thickly, wide eyes shining with unshed tears as he helplessly watched the prone form of the prince as the frantic ranger held him.'So much blood..' he thought numbly as he watched the beautiful elf fight for breath. This was his fault…how could such a perfect creature have sacrificed his life for him?<p>

"Dartho na nin! Saes! Dartho na nin Legolas!" The urgent Sindarin spilt horsely from the ranger's lips like a chant as he pressed down onto the elf's bleeding woulds with all his strength, silvery blood already pooling through the torn cloth that had been hastily bound over his chest and fear flooded Aragorn's heart as the Sindar's white lips parted, gasping weakly for air as blood bubbled from his blue eyes wide from shock and pain.

The hobbits, in shock too and wary of getting in the ranger's way, huddled to one side as tears rolled freely down the gardener's cheeks.''Please Strider… is he goin' to die? Is there nothin' you can do for 'im?'' he blurted out wetly.

"I must stop the bleeding, Sam , only then can we find shelter, the arrows must be taken out.."Aragorn trailed off, eyes fixed on the blood still blossoming beneath his a few long minutes, the silvery scarlet began to slow somewhat, and listening to the sound of the elf's ragged shallow breaths,if they didn't seek shelter to treat the wounds before nightfall , his brother of the heart stood no chance. Gently lifting the delicate, limp form into his arms, the ranger turned and headed toward the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish:<strong>

**Dartho na nin:** Stay with me

**Saes:** Please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Please, please don't forget to review so I know how good or terrible my writing skills are!:)<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight had filtered through the clearing and a heavy silence hung in the air as the fellowship nervously watched Aragorn boiling various herbs in a small pot over the fire, his mind a thousand miles away. The hobbits huddled silently near the fire, the dwarf sat atop a fallen log, on guard with his chin resting o the handle of his heavy axe, his usually stern features betraying the worry that glittered in his dark eyes. Nobody dared to interrupt the ranger as he furiously battled to maintain any clear thoughts as raw fear threatened to overcome him.<p>

Pained gasps suddenly broke the enduring silenceas the elf woke and fought for air, shutting his eyes tightly against the pain. Laid over a cloak near the firelight and bared to the waist, his pale chest heaved and blood yet seeped through the already sodden cloth.

Boromir, feeling useless to help, dropped to his knees beside the elf and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. The Gondorian's heart twinged as the elf's breathing worsened still and blood began to darken the corners of his pale lips. Gingerly lifting part of the cloth that lay over his chest, he stifled a gasp at what he saw. Black tendrils spread outward from the deep wound in which one of the barbed arrows was still embedded.

"Aragorn!" he exclaimed in surprise, the tone alone told the ranger that time was fast running out.

Biting back the heart beat pounding in his throat, he quickly thrust a curved dagger into the flames until it glowed red. The hobbits stared, mesmerized in horror as the metal glowed, realizing with dread that it would soon cut deeply into the elf's porcelain skin.


End file.
